


Journey of Two Souls

by Michael Sullivan (Madwolf023)



Series: Journey of Two Souls [4]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Michael%20Sullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spreading the ASayo love. Sayo is in love with Kazumi. A misunderstanding however allows Kazumi the chance to show how far she will go for a certain ghost. Will span multiple Universes as Kazumi and Sayo journey to find each other once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Kazumi awoke; sweat glistening on her legs and arms. Someone was there. She shook her head, and asked the question. The question one asks a shadowy figure in the middle of the night, in the time that dreams normally take our fright. The one question that Kazumi had always wanted to ask the things that woke her up in the knight. "You hungry, or just bored?" She questioned a smirk on her face.

Sayo giggled, and smiled back to Kazumi "Silly Kazumi-Chan, you know I can't eat!" She slithered a ghostly hand around Kazumi's arm, and cuddled up next to her friend. Sayo wouldn't sleep, for a ghost couldn't sleep. But she could pretend, couldn't she? That, and she enjoyed being near her bestest of friends. Kazumi had merely shrugged, and fell back asleep. Sayo hovered over her, staring at her face.  _Kazumi really is beautiful isn't she?_  She asked herself. Then she mentally slapped her forehead.  _Of course Kazumi is beautiful. I do love her don't I? But does it matter? Even if she felt the same….. Well, let's just say that it couldn't be. Don't the vows say, till death do us part? But what if death has already pulled us apart?_  Sayo nervously thought. With the very comforting thought, Sayo drifted into a meditation, contemplating the previous years.

Ever since the journey into the magic world all those years ago, it felt as if the class had slowly drifted apart. Asuna….. She had left long ago. After that, well Evangeline stayed behind. She muttered something about waiting for someone. Chachamaru also stayed behind, serving her master. The class sometimes visited, however it was too far and vague in between. Mana had also left them. She had a mission one day. One that didn't go so well. Kaede had buried her out in the biathalon field. She said that Mana deserved it. Kaede too had disappeared after that; leaving for meditation one weekend. She never returned. Then there was Chao. The genius never came back. Not that Sayo expected her to. It was just that Ku was always waiting, every day. Every single day Ku sat there, in front of the world tree, waiting for her friend to return. And every day the Chinese girl was disappointed once again. Natsumi had run off, desperately trying to catch Kotarou. He had left trying to find out what good he could do in the world. Ayaka might still be here in body, but her heart just stopped the day that Asuna left them. Yuuna had left the school on a leave of absence after her father had a tragic heart attack the year before. She too never returned. Ako, Akira and Makie all had felt the loss of their friend, each becoming more silent. Chisame had dropped out of school to become an idol, though of all the ones who had left, she was the only one who had actually finished her diploma and was returning on this day. Misora had dedicated herself to the church, after becoming more serious once the trip to the magic world was over. Fate and Negi were both in and out, each obsessed with their work.

It wasn't all bad news about the Class however. Konoka and Setsuna had finally stopped staring loving at each other and were currently dating. Satsuki had stopped coming to school, though it was to open a restaurant that was situated in Mahora itself. The class had plans to visit after the ceremony. Yue had been accepted as an Adriane knight after she finished her High School education. Zazie was apparently opening a circus act that would surely become a world-wide phenomenon. Akira, despite her depression over Yuuna, had won nationals on the high school level for swimming. Makie was also doing well on the gymnastics team, though not winning nationals; she had won a few competitive tournaments that had gotten her on some schools radars. Satomi had been accepted into MIT. However despite all of the good that had occurred, the class just wasn't 3-A anymore. They had buckled down, taken life seriously.

A gentle rustling beside Sayo alerted her to the fact that Kazumi had indeed awoken. Looking over to the clock, she was amazed that time had passed by so quickly. They needed to get ready! She floated out of her (Well Kazumi's) bed, changing her outfit to a graduation outfit. She had learned that trick a while ago, changing her clothes. She didn't do it often, but still it did allow for some nice ceremonies.

Kazumi had headed to the bathroom, in order to change and shower for the morning. The door was open for Kazumi to hear anything Sayo had to say. They once got into a semi-argument over this. Sayo claimed that it was unnecessary, and embarrassing. Kazumi had argued that it wasn't like it was anything Sayo hadn't seen before. Sayo tried to argue, but found that she couldn't. Still she resisted the temptation to peek in. It wasn't proper!

"Smile!" A voice came from behind Sayo, causing the ghost to turn around as quickly as she could, startled. A flash, then a laugh occurred in the same area. "You are just too cute Sayo-Chan" Kazumi said, apparently taking the time that Sayo had been thinking to sneak up behind her and take a picture. Sayo flushed at the statement. How embarrassing! Kazumi merely laughed a sweet laugh, and winked. "Come on, let's not be late." Sayo nodded, insecurely, following as Kazumi lead the way down the stairs that was attached the far corridor that their dorm lay on.

Sayo looked up to the sky, taking in, savoring, the sights one last time. Today was it. She would tell Kazumi how she felt, and then she would leave, either with Kazumi or without her. Either way it would be her last days on Mahora, past maybe a quick visit. Or maybe her final resting place. She would prefer it to be with Kazumi, but her second choice was here at Mahora. Because this was her home. And more than that, this was where she had met Kazumi.

Kazumi too was unusually quiet. Her hands had been fiddling with something in her pocket.  _What could it be?_ Sayo wondered. However Kazumi turned to the ghost and flashed that brilliant smile that made Sayo weak in her knees, and she didn't even have any! Sayo had a feeling that it would be a good day, as she rushed to catch Kazumi on their way to graduation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Love this pairing.  
> Anyway, this is the first part of a series that I will write when I have time. I also have other stories that are more important on my list, so this will surely be updated from time to time. Anyway, I'm pushing for the term ASayo to be used more often. By anyone who isn't me.  
> Disclaimer: I am not an awesome Japanese man named Ken Akamatsu. Hell I wouldn't recognize him if I saw him on the street. So no, I do not own Negima or any of these wonderful characters.  
> Review and spread the ASayo love!


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is here. What happens then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are all copied from my fanfiction account. So the first five will be posted quickly. The notes will also be almost exactly the same.

Kazumi was walking ahead of Sayo. The graduation was in an hour, and they couldn’t afford to be late. With a spring in her step, she marched forward. It would be nice to see all of their (soon to be) classmates. The two of them were quiet, both with their mind somewhere far, far away. To be frank Kazumi, for the first time in her living memory, was scared. The magic world didn’t scare her. Evangeline did not scare her. Chao didn’t scare her. No, she had always had faith that Negi would pull them through. But for the first time, Negi couldn’t pull her through. No, he couldn’t do it. This was something she had to do on her own. Negi couldn’t help…. Wait a second. Maybe Negi could help. It would be beneficial practice for the two of them. She would have to see him before the party. But first, they needed to graduate.

(Time Skip a Few Hours)

It was a long affair. It was a boring affair. It was a tedious affair. Kazumi could not stand any of it. In fact the only enjoyable part of the whole thing was the picture afterwards. Chisame looked pissed, Evangeline and Chachmaru were in the background, Negi to the side, Konoka had her arm latched on to Setsuna’s. The Class President for the first time in years truly smiled. Sayo floated right beside her. Now, time to pull Negi away from the crowd. Before the crowd mobbed him. Taking his arm, Kazumi smiled to the group. “Anyone wanting to talk to him, get in a line. I need to set up his calendar.” Taking his arm, she dragged him (Despite the fact he was now 14 years old, Negi still refused to take any action against his students when they mauled him. And in turn they still treated him as a toy) Negi made a slight protest before allowing Kazumi to pull him away.

“What is it Kazumi-San?” He asked, once Kazumi had pulled him far away from hearing distance and released the young Magi.

“Well we all know you are going to confess to someone today. And I thought you might need practice.” Kazumi smirked. Now time to practice. “First off, before you get a chance to tell your beau,” Negi cringed at the word, still not convinced his action was for the best. Still, it had gone on long enough. “You are going to get confessed to. A lot.” Kazumi grinned. “They are going to be like, ‘ _I love you Negi-Sensei!_ ’” She put dramatic emphasis in her voice and a hand on her heart.  Another hand lay on her forehead, as if she was about to faint. “Next you’ll have to tell them all that they’ll have to wait. Cuz you need to build up some drama. Finally, and the crux of the situation, you will cry out your beaus name. And you will say _‘I love you! Marry me!’_ And then they will be like _‘Of course Negi-Sensei, I would never dream of marrying anyone else!’_ ” Kazumi held back a chuckle. Poor boy looked he was about to faint.

Negi was red in the face, his palms sweating up a storm. He looked up to Kazumi, “I….Is this how it will go?” He spat out the words, as if they were going to kill him. Kazumi burst out laughing.

“A course not.” She bent over, her stomach killing her from laughter. “Nah. More likely you’ll just confess. Thought you might need some practice though. You definitely need the confidence booster.” Negi let out a sigh of relief. “Now there will be a crowd…. Hmm……” She looked over to the others. Ah, the perfect solution for the crowd issue. “Kono-chan, get your tongue out of your precious Se-chan’s throat and get over here!” Kazumi called out. The two girls blushed being caught in the act, but both came over none the less. “Now look, we need Negi to gain some experience in this confession thing. So he’s going to confess to me his love, and I need you two here to help him out with the crowd issue okay?” KonoSetsu nodded (Cuz honestly they are one unit in reality).

Negi nodded. This would be a huge help. He spoke. “Okay, let’s go with a practice trial.” He smirked a tiny bit; this was going to blow them all away.

“I have known you for five years now.” Negi began, his voice full of emotion. “And I want you to know, that first you were just a student to me. But now you are more. Much more. I cannot say,” He took a pause to grab Kazumi’s hand, tears starting to form in his eyes. “How much you mean to me. You have been there for me ever since the beginning. You have never faltered, never let me down. Sure I may not have always been honest with you, but I was ten at the time. What did I know about love past the bonds of family? But you opened me up to a world full of light and happiness. I love you. I love all of my students. I love every single one of them. However, I love you most of all. I am sorry to disappoint everyone else who has seeks my attention and love. And they shall know that I will always be there for them in their time of need. But above all I love you…..” Negi struggled with the name for a moment, almost ruining the surprise. “Kazumi. Will you please go out with me?” He asked, going down on one knee.

To say that the crowd was surprised at this was an understatement. There was not one teary eye between the four of them. Kazumi fell to the ground, and hugged Negi, crying out “Yes! Yes!” She exclaimed, “I will be happy to date you Negi-Sensei!” She forgot to put on her high pitch love-struck maiden voice. And a figure hiding in the dark slunk away. Kazumi proceeded to get up. “Now then, Negi I think you don’t need the practice. Damn beautiful speech.” She slapped Negi on the back. “Go get them tiger.” She said with a laugh, waving them off.

KonoSetsu and Negi looked at Kazumi though, and deferred to Setsuna to speak. “Um, Kazumi, what about…. Um Sayo? Areyougoingtoconfess?” She asked, the last sentence said with no pause, no breath. Kazumi stopped in her tracks and turned around. How could they know? She stared at them. She had only told one person. One person. She was going to kill that person. She cracked her knuckles, and her face held the fury of a thousand suns. But Negi raised his hand.

“No one told us, before you asked.” Kazumi was genuinely impressed. The four years had done a lot to the young mage. “It’s just that it was as obvious as Konoka-san and Setsuna-san. Staring at each other all that time.” He took off his spectacles and looked into Kazumi’s eyes. “All I have to say is this. Whatever you do, you have our support.” Kazumi grinned, before pulling them into a group hug. She couldn’t for a better group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, yes there are a lot of things that happened to 3-A. Think of it as the AU where Asuna was deposited a hundred years in the future. With some changes. Second thing is that just because they left or no longer are at the school; do not expect them to not make an appearance. This story, which will become more clear later, will have some travel between the different Negima universes and beyond, even one’s for pure humor (Everyone being males (an adventure in Yaoi.)) to depressing (Apoctalyptic) to happy (the perfect world) and everywhere in between.
> 
> As always spread the ASayo goodness with a review.


	3. Misunderstanding

_Ten Minutes Previously_

Sayo smiled as Kazumi pulled Negi away from the crowd. Kazumi always seemed to know when Negi was being overwhelmed, ready to rescue Negi from being killed from his own inability to maintain a schedule that was actually feasible. Not that there was any problem with Negi and his scheduling ability, it merely was that he felt the intense need to fit every last thing into his schedule.

Looking up to the sky, Sayo released a nostalgic sigh. How long had it been that she had looked up at those same skies? The people changed, the names changed. Even the campus had changed. However it was still the same sky that had loomed above her during the War. Sure there no longer were fighter planes patrolling the skies, waiting for the war to reach Japan. The sun, however, had remained a constant, as did the clouds. The air was the same as the days of her youth. Though the thoughts were quite silly, Sayo felt a strange comfort in them. That despite everything, despite the change that had changed the world since her death, that some things would always stay the same.

Sayo decided, after that last thought flashed through her mind, to follow Kazumi, and see if there was anything the ghost could do. She floated towards the area where she heard Negi’s voice speak. About to call out and show herself, Kazumi suddenly spoke.

“Yes! Yes!” Kazumi exclaimed, “I will be happy to date you Negi-Sensei!” Time stopped that moment, as Sayo took time to absorb the words that Kazumi had said. Negi-sensei had invited her on a date? And she had accepted? Sayo’s world shattered, and without a single sound Sayo fled from the scene. How could Kazumi? How could she betray Sayo like that? Despite the irrationality of the thoughts, Sayo felt a flood of anger, guilt, and pain wrack through her chest. Sayo would have laughed at the irony of the situation if she didn’t feel so…. Dead. Another terrible pun she had made, why was she thinking of those right now? Ghosts were not supposed to feel pain. But if that was true, then why did she feel something that wasn’t emptiness?

Sayo knew that no answer would come to her, not in this state of emotional turmoil. However she could not stay here. She knew that leaving Mahora would be the only option for her. But where would she go? She had no idea how to move beyond this world into the next, or even if such a move would be within her best interests. So for now she chose to leave Mahora Academy, see the sights she had always wanted to see. She didn’t even need to pack anything. She could just leave at this moment. However there was one thing she had to do.

Floating away from the crowds of students, she found herself next to a familiar store. The convenience store that she had spent much time before Negi and company had come into her life. She had always wanted to enter, but never had the courage till this point. Mustering up the courage, she floated into the store. No one moved or acknowledged that she had entered. Speaking out, Sayo bowed, “T…. thank you for your kindness over the years.” Not a single patron or owner even blinked. They merely continued their days. _Of course they didn’t stop,_ Sayo chastised herself. _They don’t even know I exist._ With that last mournful thought she floated away from the store, content to have finally seen inside it.

Sayo exited the store, with no plan in place. She just knew she must leave Mahora, maybe even Japan. Suddenly a tune caught her ears. It was upbeat, light and joyous. However a tinge of sadness perforated the tune, a certain melancholy that she could not place. She floated towards the sound, a sudden desire to know the words that accompanied the tune. As she came closer, the words began to form. The voice was soft and deep, however the voice was not pleasing. It was the tune itself that was enchanting, drawing her towards the source. She briefly wondered why no one else was heading towards the tune, but the thought quickly left her head as she traveled closer. Despite the fact the tune had begun minutes ago, it seemed as if the words had just begun.

_Long ago in time far gone_

_There lived five who knew what must be done_

_One was the air._

_Who was so fair_

_One the sea_

_Who required no fee_

_Another the ground_

_Who no one found_

_One the spirit_

_Who had every merit_

_And one who could visit all realms._

_The air was the strongest,_

_The sea the most volatile_

_The ground calmest_

_And the spirit smartest_

_However the traveler was the most fair of all._

_Beauty that surpassed each of the others_

_And each besides spirit desired the traveler._

_Therefore they proceeded to war._

_Terrible battles they had fought,_

_All of it for naught,_

_As the traveler had chosen_

_And only spirit knew_

_Once learning of this each of the three begged spirit for the answer._

_Spirit spoke to each of them in turn, answering their question._

_Were they the chosen one?_

_Spirit answered, and peace was restored._

_But for how long could peace last?_

_Not while evil lurked in the shadows._

_Yet the traveler’s tale was done,_

_Living with the beloved._

_But which was the beloved?_

The song ended at that point, as Sayo had unwittingly traveled to where the singer was located. A man who was transparent to the eye was Sayo was. However Sayo could tell he was no ghost. He was a being on a higher plane then she was, could ever dream of, being on. Extending his hand, he whispered a quick question, a smile in his eyes. “Well, Sayo Aisaka, do you want to know?”

Sayo could only nod and take the strangers hand as he pulled her through a door, to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always do not own.
> 
> Spread the ASayo goodness with a review!


	4. HOLY........ KAZUMI!

Kazumi nervously paced outside her dorm room. Sayo hadn’t shown up for the past few hours, and the party was to start in two hours! She hadn’t dressed up for no reason! Kazumi had gotten accustomed to wearing suits, seeing how men in the business world expected women to wear dresses. Defying that tradition, along with finding out how comfortable it was from Setsuna, Kazumi preferred the suit. However she was not against wearing a dress, instead if she wanted to flaunt her sexuality a dress would be perfect. However, for Sayo, Kazumi chose on the suit. There was no reason why she did, it was just that she felt as if it was the right choice of clothing. Especially since Sayo had often commented on her looking so ‘handsome’ in a suit.

After the first hour of waiting, Kazumi had called her classmates to keep an eye out for Sayo. After getting a promise to call her if any news occurred after her tenth call in one hour, Kazumi had resorted to pacing in front of her dorm room, taking a peek inside every few minutes to see if the ghost had passed her by going directly through the walls. Sayo did that sometimes. Still, having heard no word from her classmates on the whereabouts of Sayo, to say Kazumi was nervous was an understatement. Frustrated, she pulled out her cellular phone, intent on calling Negi once more. No answer. Anxiety gnawed at her stomach, and she felt a need to search for the lost ghost. Running outside her dorm, after slipping into some sneakers, she took off running, hoping her suit would not get sweaty.

Jogging at a slow pace she turned corner after corner, her feet drawing her to a destination unknown. However after each block her running became faster and faster, her heart began to pound, each breath was labored, with each step her muscles cried out in exhaustion. Yet still she ran.

 Her feet seemed to know where to pull her. The convenience store that she knew Sayo frequented when no one else was around. No, no sign of the ghost. Yet instead a man stood next to the convenience store door. Walking past Kazumi, he bumped into her body. Profusely apologizing, the man bowed a few times, and Kazumi waved it off as no big deal. However she did have to admit that she was no closer to finding Sayo then previously

Accepting defeat, Kazumi walked home, intent on changing before the party. Stripping off her clothes as soon as she entered her dorm room, she quickly jumped into the shower. Cleansing herself, she wrapped a towel around her body, stepping out into her proper room in order to grab a new suit.

However instead a suit was lying on her bed, folded properly, a note placed on top. Curious, Kazumi picked up the note, slowly reading the words scratched on with barely legible handwriting.

_Come to the party dressed like this. At ten to ten a person wearing a suit and a fedora will walk into the restaurant. Approach them with your little mage friend and the two love birds. This contact will take you to the traveler. The code phrase is: The ninja and the sniper are no more._

“This is freaky….” Kazumi thought out loud, not caring that no other could hear her voice. Was there a stalker in her room? How did this suit, which she clearly did not own, nor did she have any recollection of owning, come here. And what did the note mean? She was half tempted not to put on the suit, instead going with a different outfit. However she could not help but shake the feeling this was important. Unable to put a finger on what this gut feeling was, she placed a sense of paranoia, mixed with a drop of…. Hope was it? Hope that this was Sayo’s doing, for the perfect romantic reunion? Sighing, she put on the suit, and with one last glance to make sure she looked impeccable, traveled to the restaurant.

Once arriving at her destination, she took a quick time check, ten o’clock exact. Since when did it get so late? She could have sworn she had started her shower at eight thirty. Another mystery. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. Sighing she entered the restaurant, just as the party was starting. Searching for Negi, she found him conversing with Konosetsu. The words on the note were rattling in her mind. Was this fate? Or another force pushing the pieces together? Shaking her head, she approached the group, who had turned silent as Kazumi approached. Exchanging quick greetings, the four were oddly silent at that point. Each one lost in their own thoughts. Kazumi already knew Sayo wasn’t here. Negi wondered why Kazumi had such a long face, and Konosetsu wondered where Sayo was.

The minute hand ticked slowly towards the destination, Kazumi watching it intently.

10:07, Kazumi started to tap her foot in irritation. 10:08, her eyes start to sting from not blinking for so long. 10:09, her eyes zoom over to the door, waiting for this mysterious person. 10:10. Kazumi watched as the door opened, and someone walked into the restaurant. Sitting down at a table, it seemed as if he was invisible to all but Kazumi and, with a quick look back to make sure, the other three standing with her. Not one word was spoken as Kazumi approached the stranger, the other three following her.

“The ninja and the sniper are no more.” Kazumi whispered, having waited a minute to process what she was about to do. The stranger’s head lifted, and a smirk was noticeable. Kazumi could tell instantly that it was not a ‘he’ as originally thought, but a ‘she’. The face was familiar, but the eyes…… mostly closed, as if the owner was sleeping. It all clicked. “Impossible” Kazumi whispered out loud. It had been so long since any of them had seen the figure sitting before them.

“Hello Kazumi-Donno.” Kaede replied, the same smirk that she always had worn still plastered onto her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Come on, answer truthfully, did you see that?
> 
> I didn’t until I started to think about the character who would lead Kazumi to the ‘traveler’. And in my mind it was always Kaede, who is one of my favorite characters in Negima, after Evangeline, Kazumi, and Setsuna. So around the level of Sayo. That is how much I love Kaede. I even have a picture of Kaede stuck in my head of her having a headache, screaming out in pain, her eyes closed, and looking down. Too bad I can’t draw or else that would be my computer background. That or ASayo/KonoSetsu pairings.
> 
> Anyway……. That’s it really. Not my best effort, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I posted another chapter of Seven. (Which I was so tempted to name Se7en)
> 
> By the way if you enjoy Dragon Age, Homefront, DC Universe (really Batman), and have no problems with Yuri/Yaoi pairings, then I’d suggest reading some more of my stories. Oh, and you’d have to like this story also. The only problem is that now I’m focusing on rewriting some older stories, so I can’t post as quickly on those. I just really had a scenario in my head for this chapter so I wrote it.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated as always. But you know what’s more appreciated? Review and following, and add on some fan art of my stories *wink wink* Okay, that last thing wasn’t necessary. I just have had some people in the past offer to draw some fan art and either asked for money, which was like no….. Or never did it, which made me sad. And I don’t like being sad. 
> 
> I don’t own, and I like eating bunnies. Raw and wriggling. Also I get really distracted by shiny objects.
> 
> Spread the ASayo love!


	5. Lets give you a second Cliffhanger with Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the Epic Continuation of the Journey of Two Souls, almost a year in the making! (Or for my AO3 readers, five minutes. It’s all a manner of perspective)

Sayo stepped through the door. _A new world! How exciting!_ She thought to herself, _who knows what I might find? Or at least I think it’s a new world? Perhaps it’s a new country! Maybe I’m in Russia, or America, or Wales!_ Her eyes were closed she entered this new world, not wanting to ruin the surprise for as long as possible. Suddenly someone nearby chuckled. _Wait, not just nearby, right next to me!_ Sayo’s eyes shot open, her body twisting suddenly towards the direction of the sound. No one. Again a chuckle ran out, this time behind her. Again, no one was present. “He…. Hello?” Sayo stuttered out. This whole scenario was starting to freak her out a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit.

“ _Come child_.” A distinctively female voice whispered inside of Sayo’s head.

“Where?” Sayo asked/screeched in fear. Okay, perhaps it was freaking her out a lot.

“ _In any direction child, and find me you shall. It is Hituzen._ ” The voice seemed to chuckle as the words poured into Sayo’s mind. It was doing a lot of that, Sayo decided before she floated forward. It wasn’t as if she could just leave this place. Having no idea where she was? There was no chance of her just escaping into the larger world at hand.

Sayo floated, and every now and then the voice would chuckle, as if this whole thing was a joke. “Just who are you?” Sayo asked, having once regained her nerve to talk again.

“ _Someone who knows so much about you Aisaka Sayo. I’ve heard many great things about you and your comrades adventures into the magic world._ Isn’t that right, Mokona-chan?” The voice had faded from her head to right next to her. Sayo shot back five feet, before facing the voice who had guided her here. There stood an impossibly beautiful woman. Dressed in the finest kimono that Sayo had ever laid eyes upon.

“A yup Yuko-san. Many good things.”  Sayo turned to see the new speaker. There was no other way to describe him (or was it a she, or an it? Sayo could not say with any certainty) than as a black fur ball with ears. Cute, yes. But definitely freaky. Especially since it could speak.

“Mistress. Mistress” Two identical voices called out. “Do we have a visitor?” Two young girls skipped into the room, holding the hands of a tired young man. He was wearing an apron, sauces spilled over it.

“Ah, Moro, Maru, Watanuki, good for you to join me. Yes we do have a guest. Watanuki, could you bring me some Sake.”

“Yuko-san! You already drank three bottles today! And you should be more respectful of me in front of guests. At least add a –kun after my name….” The man, Watanuki’s, complaints grew quieter as he was pulled away by the girls, each shouting out a name of some food.

“As you could have gathered by the conversation,” The beautiful woman (Yuko, Sayo assumed) “My name is Yuko. I also go by many other names though. The most common is the Interdimensional Witch. Very few beings across the universe could lay claim to the amount of power I possess. Though the Evangeline-san you know probably could challenge me in terms of pure power.” Yuko chuckled. “But you can call me Yuko.” She smiled at the ghost, the smile soothing some of the fears that Sayo had.

“I must admit, when I was told to expect a ghost, I hardly assumed that it would be you. Or at the very least, a version of you. But I digress. You see, the shop I inhabit is a very special shop indeed. I grant wishes, for a price that is. Since you are here, you obviously have a wish. Luckily for you, someone else has paid the price for your wish.”

Sayo floated there in silence. _Who paid for my wish? What is my wish? Just what is this place anyway?_ “Um…. I guess that my wish is……” _For Kazumi to love me? I couldn’t wish that. It would only hurt her and Negi. What about the ability to travel the world with no limitations. No. That isn’t what I want at all. No. I know what it is._ “To find out what has kept me in this world and find out how to move on from this life.” Sayo finally said after a minute of silence. Yuko smiled softly.

“Very well, your wish is granted. Or rather a means to grant your wish. I cannot grant your wish for you. Even I have limits on my powers. You would have to find one more powerful than me to grant that wish for you. Instead this journey will require you to travel the many universes out there. For that, I grant you a companion. A guide, may I say, who will lead you through the universes and help you on your way. I cannot guarantee that you will find your answer immediately. All I know is that you will eventually find the answer you search for, should you search for a long enough time period.” Yuko shook her head. “I will send you to the next universe now. Your guide will be waiting there for you. Tell him I said hello.” She whispered words, words that went pass Sayo in any sense of her understanding. Before her stood a portal. Sayo realized she had a choice now. To stay, and perhaps never find the answer she wanted, but instead find a way to live in this world. _Without Kazumi._ Or she could go through this portal, and meet the guide. Explore the universe. Sayo smiled. She guessed she got a good deal. Two wishes granted from the price of zero. Sayo floated through the portal, the last scene she could comprehend was the young man returning with sake, and Yuko shouting something about snacks.

_New world here I come._ Sayo thought to herself.  _I hope you are ready for me!_ Darkness engulfed Sayo as she prepared to enter a new world. _No a new universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just who is this guide? Who is the one who paid for Sayo’s travels? What happened to Kazumi and Kaede? Why do I leave you on cliffhangers all the time? Why won’t more people write Kazumi/Sayo fics? Why are you still reading this? Who is the author? WHY AM I STILL HERE? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS TURN INTO AN XXXHOLIC CROSSOVER? Find out next time on: JOURNEY OF TWO SOULS!
> 
> As always I do not own, and spread the ASayo love with a review.


End file.
